Posse:The Saviors
thumb|350px|right|We Are Always Busy Fighting Crime. Our Enemy Posse Are IDIOTS nd bossy boots's Thearmedbrothers 18:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC)--Thearmedbrothers 18:49, August 15, 2011 is a Red Dead Redemption posse. (PSN) About The Posse We are a strong posse, we are lenient with mishaps. We have high levels, however, lower levels are welcome, as we will help them along the way. We are a friendly community and destroy violent posses, though we will allow them to surrender. We have a cell for misbehaving members and surrendered enemies, located in Chuparosa. If our foes decline to surrender then they are taken to Chuparosa and executed in the center. We do not harm members of the public or civillians. We also have a wide range of activites you can join in with the rest of the gang. Our base is from tall trees to Cochenay. We look forward to be seeing you soon! Joearomo 'Joining the posse!!' Please send Joearomo or BWFC4EVER a friend Request to Join! Leaders * Clan Leader - Joearomo- Present * Vice- BWFC4EVER- Present Top Members * Younggun1999- Chief Advisor * Treaclewarrior: Member Of The Court * Maztoyboy: High member of the court * bikers1n2: High member of the court * Pritstick44: High member of the court * Nikh GR High: Member of the court * BethNharver: High member of the court * Hell Raiser604 : High member of the court * WW11 Vetran: Member of the court * jpmoyner : Member of the cort and leader of the Imperial Legion * Spitfire: High Member Of the court Notice Of The Day: Beware of bears! Meetings : Saturday 11 O'clock England Time Allies Classified Classified Classified Enemies 1.The Brotherhood Of Justice 2. Flaming corned men 3. Brothers of the Night 4. The Armed Brothers The Court The next court meeting is in Escalera, ALL must attend- main topic, Battle Won! News 7/1/2012: We Have Declared War on the armed brothers. 7/1/2012: Alliance With the brotherhood of justice Bounty's 15/08/2011:These are nastiest enemys we have. If you capture them you will get a small amount of land! If you get them to surrender to the clan and have audio proof you get a massive chunk of land! AUDIO| Capture 1. Benji42cob, 2 promotions 2. Con6509, land TOP 5 RANKS Young-Hus 5# BethNharvey RULES!!! 1. Respect your fellow brothers and sisters 2. Respect the leader 3. What is said in the clan...STAYS in the clan! 4. Have fun! 5. DO not kill members of the Clan or posse! 6. Do not greif this page!!! See six simple rules which YOU MUST OBEY!!!! Events Saturday 10th September: Red Dead Redemption Olympics. Monday 31st October: Please dress as a zombie as it is our special halloween party! Saturday 5th November: Party as it is bonfire night, there will also be a short ceromony in Blackwater. Sunday 25th December: Carols, Gun giving, speeches then christmas party. Also it is the winter Olympics! Saturday 25th March: Hide and seek and other games. 28th of March Jake's Suprise birthday party! Gamess, show and speeches. Sunday 11th June: Joe's suprise birthday! party, games show and speeches. Please notify Joearomo or Younggun1999 of your birthday so we can give you a party! Property of the posse Bounty Hunters Mister-l-weird-1 Members 1. dev_1LPUP 2. NikihGR 3. ARTIKKI 4. TREACLEWARRIOR 5. Joearomo 6. Benji42cob 7. BethNharvey 8. Prittstick 9. HANNAHDIGBY 10.IIGX-SKITTLEZ 11. Vacant 12. HELLRAISER 13.B1kers 14. TERRIBLETWINS 15. Welshbadboy 16. BLUEVAMPIRE 17. SULTAN12389 18. Maztoyboy 19. younggun1999 20. hotrockj 21: badr18 22. Young_hu 23. Jpmoyner 24.spitfire98 25. Loganspopcomics 26. Con6509 27. Altair2202 28. WWII_Veteran 28. Conway11 29. Hellraiser8 30. Irish_Lady TO BE FILLED IN LATER Royal Legion Commander- Joearomo Commander- Younggun1999 (YOU CANNOT BE PROMOTED TO THE RANKS ABOVE!) Legate- Hellraiser58 Bishop-WWII-Veteran58 Foot Soldier-Spitfire Cover Soldier-young_Hus Cart Defence-Jpmoyner Imperial Legion Commander- TReaclewarrior Vice Commander- Legate-Loganspopcomics Bishop- Bethnharvey Foot Soldier- Cover Soldier- Cart Defence- Legion XII Commander- Vice Commander- Legate- Bishop- Foot Soldier- Cover Soldier- Cart Defence- Royal Guards (Only The Most Skilled) Head Guard- con6509 Vice Head Guard- Joearomo's Personal Guard- Younggun's Personal Guard- Legate- Foot Soldier- Cover Soldier- Royal Cart Defence- RECRUTMENT Director of recrutment: Joearomo Vice Director- Younggun1999 A new way of recrutment is to have to pass a test the director joe will bring the rookies to me benji42cob and i will give them a test. If you fail the test you can still join just be put in a lower Legion Joe will only pick certain people in the little interview so Yeah thats it really!!! THE TEST Director of legion test: James Like I said the test is nothing to worry about just a test to see which legion you are in if you fail you will be put into legion 12 if you pass depending on your skill you will be place into the Royal guards- An elite group of players sworn to protect the vice and clan leader They will also guard Joearomo's palace!!! All the test is that you have to beat a member of the royal guard so basicly the Best of the Best So yeah thats the test !!! The Upcoming Olympics Starting on the 6th of January till 14th of january the Red Dead olympics Will start These include mountain climbing, cart racing, Shoot The Skull, Drawing (as in shooting each other), Shut the moving annoying target (Con6509), Swimming,Hunting e.tc!!! All gang members may attend BUT ALL MUST ATTEND for the opening Burning ceremony which signals the start of the olympics! You will be only excused if you are On holiday or at some posh hotel or if your just simply out ALL POSSE MEMBERS READ ITS ABOUT THE WAR ON IRISH Irish is now an ally SAFEHOUSES/AREAS 1.The slaughterhouse in el matadero 2. Torquemada 3.Cochinay 4. fort mercer 5. Lake don julio 6. Ridgewood farm 7. Las Hermanas 8.The Old Baccas Place 9. Tanner's Reach 10.Campo Miranda 11. Chuparosa 12.Escalara Mansion(PROPERTY OF BENJI42COB) The New Clan Rank List This does not get rid of the legion ranks this is clan ranks General Captain Right Lt Left Lt Leiutenet Corporal Private Gringo